Equestria Girls and Mobian Boys 3:Fate of the Multiverse
by Jin the Void Master
Summary: With all the evil they faced defeated, the Mobian and Equestria Girls plan to enjoy their final year of high school. But some new friends and foes both old and new have different plans. Will the team be able to push forward and save the Multiverse before all is lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Canterlot High. A place known to have a record of certain problems, that often involve Evil Magic and other worldly Chaos. In fact the problems were from other worlds. Two of them to be exact. The first world to bring that here was an alternate pony world, known as Equestria. A world filled with magic and mystery and of course ponies. Magic from this... well magical place, was brought her by a unicorn, known as Sunset Shimmer. A young girl, who once sought out power over the land, but was stopped and reformed by her friends. Though after her attempt, the magic she brought to this world still remained and other power seeking villains, also seeking to take it, who were also stopped by Sunset Shimmer and her friends. The place where the other source of power came from, was a place called Mobius. Similar, in a way, to Equestria except its filled with anthropomorphic animals, as opposed to ponies. In this world the power comes from seven magical gemstones, known as the Chaos Emeralds. The power they posses is beyond what you can imagine. They can do just about anything you can imagine, as they posses both positive and negative power. The problem with that is they have brought both peace and destruction, by both who are good and evil. And here is where it happens again.

At Canterlot High School, eight mysterious cloaked figures approached an empty statue.

"So this the portal." A cloaked figure with a yellow eye said, in a robotic like voice.

"At last. The time of reckoning draws near" said the one next to him, in another robotic voice, with piercing red eyes.

"Shall we crack it open now?" a bulky figure asked.

"Not yet. Its too soon." the first on said, "However..." magic sparkles then seeped, from the crack in the portal. He then stuck his hand out as a red, triangular glow, came from his chest. The same red glow then enveloped around the magic that escaped. He then pulled them all down. He then turned an pointed at the six that were behind him. He then pointed his glowing hand at them as one sparkle each went into them, causing them to glow red, purple, yellow, blue, green, and grey, "You can give them a dose of what our revenge will be when the time comes. Make them suffer first, then make then beg for mercy, from death."

"Hahahaha. I like the way you think." The bulky on said, as flames enveloped his fist.

"The doctor may have failed, to lay wast to the hedgehog, but I will will succeed. Sonic may have gotten lucky last time, but it won't happen again."

**2 months later**

It was now day time in the city and all was quiet. People were just minding their own business. That is until two blurs, consisting of blue and rainbow, dashed through the streets, knocking them over. The two blurs in question were actually two teenagers. One was a male, with peach skin, blue spiky hair, emerald green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt, with a blue spiked ball on the chest, under a blue short sleeve hoodie, with blue jeans and red and white parcor shoes.

The other was a girl with rainbow hair, cyan skin, and magenta eyes. She wore a white t-shirt, with a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out, under a short sleeve blue coat, a pink and white striped skirt, with black bike shorts, and blue high tops, and a blue necklace around her neck.

The two were known as Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash. The two dashed through the streets, of the city, jumping over cars and past people. The two were then approaching a tall building, but didn't bother to slow down. If anything they were going faster. The two then ran up the side of the building. Once they reached the top they jumped across each building. When they reached the last building they jumped down, without fear. They then landed back on the road, as they continued their race through the city. They then split up and back again as they went through twist and turns through the city, causing everyone to jump back. Their paths then crossed again, before running strait for a line of tape between two buildings. They had looks of determination on their faces as both tried to get ahead of the other. Sonic's body then became charged with electricity, before he left Rainbow Dash and a loud boom behind, before crossing the tape. The two then stopped, before Sonic bragged,

"Looks like I win again, Dash."

"You just got lucky again."

"Yeah, for like the last twenty times."

"Yeah... Well... Lets go again!"

"Dash, don't ya think we've raced enough today?"

"What, are ya scared to lose this time? Getting too tired to accept a challenge?"

"Actually I'd say that you're the one whose getting tired."

"Ha, me tired? No way. Now come on."

As Rainbow turned, she felt her sides splitting, and held her side in pain.

"You were saying?"

"On second thought, yeah I could use a break."

Later the couple sat on a bench drinking some water, from bottles.

"So whats up with you lately? You've been challenging me to race after race, since we've gotten our new powers."

"Well school's around the corner and I still haven't beaten you yet. I want to make my mark on the school, as the girl, who beat the fastest guy in school."

"Couldn't you just make your mark in a different way, because if you keep this up, there may not be any you left to remember."

"Maybe... But that doesn't mean I'm giving up on beating you."

"Dare to dream Dash. Dare to dream."

Rainbow only 'pfft', before she asked,

"Hey speaking of school, its kinda weird to think that our last year, will be in tomorrow."

"Yeah. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm kinda sad. I've had pretty good memories there. I can't believe that it'll be over soon."

"Well at least after its over we won't have to worry about all those test anymore."

"That's true."

"So what happens after this?"

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean what are we gonna do, after we finish school? We still have life ahead of us."

"Well... I haven't really thought about it, outside of... go back home."

"That's it?"

"Well, what did you expect? There's nothing else to do, with Eggman in prison, and every other baddie I know is defeated that's all I got."

"Ya gonna go back to your kingdom?"

"...I don't know yet. I mean I know I'll go back for a visit, if anything, but like I said, I left because it would be boring, doing normal royal stuff. I'm just kind of stumped on this one."

"Well your not the only one. I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do afterwards."

"Really? I would have thought that you would have decided on going to some big collage and getting a degree in sports, at this point."

"Well I was, but ever since you guys showed up, and the whole thing with Mephiles, and Eggman, and everyone getting new powers. It's like there's so much more than that I could do."

"Well you could always come back to Mobius with me. I mean we have enough room."

"Maybe. I don't know yet. Everything just happened all in the past year."

"Well take your time, I'm not gonna rush you."

"Says the guy who rushes into everything."

"As if your any different."

Rainbow then playfully slugged Sonic in the arm.

"Ah shut up."

"Come on you know it's true."

"Maybe… But i'll never admit to it."

"Whatever. Anyway unless that thing that Shadow said he had a feeling about comes, i'd say it's going to be pretty mundane from here on."

"Well hey, with that in mind we have more time to spend with each other, without having to worry if we'll make out alive. Even though I love that."

"Yeah that's true. But where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, so your saying you only have fun with me, when we're risking our lives?" Rainbow said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh come on, you know I always have fun with you." Sonic said, putting his arm around around his lady.

"Yeah well do you know what makes spending time with you even better?" Rainbow said, moving her face closer to Sonic's, causing him to smirk.

"No what?"

"Getting a head start ahead you!"

Rainbow then dashed off, into the city. Sonic did nothing as he just shook his head, while giver her a head start.

At a store in the city we here loud crashing and dashing sounds. We look inside and see a teenage girl with purple curly hair, blue eyes. She wore an elbow length white shirt, a purple skirt with three diamond prints, and matching boots. She was dashing back and forth between a few people her age, with a tape measure and various fabrics. The few people consisted of A boy with silver spiky hair, and amber yellow eyes. He wore a dark grey shirt, with cyan symbol on the chest, under a white jacket, grey pants, and navy blue and cyan boots. Another was a girl with light pink hair, and turquoise eyes. She wore a white tank top, a grass green skirt, and matching boots. The last one was a girl with dark purple hair, with lighter purple stripes, tied into a pony tail, with lavender eyes and glasses. she wore an egg blue button up shirt under a pink vest, a dark purple skirt, and black dress shoes. The last one was a girl whose hair was a darker shade of purple and had emerald green eyes like Sonic. She wore a silver piano medallion around her neck and had a red and purple dress with matching boots.

"I swear i'm getting major daja vu right now." the dark pink haired one said.

"You get used to it." the silver haired one said.

The curly purple haired girl, was then trying to reach something on a high shelf, but couldn't reach it.

"Silver, could you give me a hand?" She asked the silver haired boy.

"Sure, Rarity."

He then stuck his hand out, as it glowed cyan. When it did a purple box, then glowed the same color as moved off the shelf, and into Rarity's hand.

"Thanks."

She then opened the box and looked in, before pulling out a fabric that looked different than anything else. It was purple and looked like it was moving, somewhat. She then went over to her sowing table.

"Sonia, could you help me with this?" Rarity asked the last girl.

"Sure thing."A few snips and sows later the two configured a crystal white knee length dress with layers of the fabric as the lace. Rarity then came up to the other purple haired girl and handed it to her.

"Here Twilight, try this on."

"Okay."

Twilight then went, to the back dressing room, and a few minutes later came out wearing it.

"Wow you look great Twilight." the pink haired girl, complimented.

"Thanks Fluttershy."

"Uh, Rarity I know that your trying to finish your line before the end of summer, but if you keep this up you're going to exhausted before the first day, even starts."

"Pfft, don't be silly darling, I have more than enough energy to spare for everything."

"I know that you feel invincible doing this, but don't over estimate your ability. I'd remember your limits. Trust me I learned that the hard way."

"Oh don't worry, i'll be fine."

"Okay, just remember to take breaks, every now and again."

"Relax Silvy, I will."

Later that day the group of friends then sat down, to take a break.

"Thanks to all of you for your help. Things have been going faster with your help."

"No problem Rarity." Fluttershy said.

"If we keep this up we may even have time to make the next line."

"Whoa slow done Rarity." Twilight said, "We still need to be ready for school, tomorrow."

"Yes, yes your right. I'll still have plenty of time for that later."

"So what are you both planing for after school?" Silver asked Fluttershy, Twilight, and Sonia.

"Well I was looking into collages to go to soon, since this is our last year high school." Twilight said.

"Same here. Don't want to be behind like all those years of war with Eggman." Sonia said.

"And I have the shelter to look after and my animals." Fluttershy said, "What about you Silver, are you going back home?"

"Actually I was going to stay here and help Rarity, with the shop. With everything set back on track, we can all take it easy now."

"I hope so." Twilight said, "It's been a long year, dealing with magical, and evil problems, here."

"I'm just glad we can sleep safety without having to worry about something bad like what happened in the past year." Fluttershy said.

"Well I can think about one thing to worry about." Rarity said.

"What's that?"

"What Silver and I are going to do on our wedding day."

As soon as she said that, Silver's face turned beat red and started shuddering

"What what?! W-w-w-we don't even. What!?"

The three girls began giggling at his demeanor. Silver facial expression then changed as he now caught on to what was happening, as Rarity kissed his cheek.

We now cut to a farm with tons of apple trees, a red barn and a house. In fields of said farm we see a girls with blond hair, with a red band holding it in a pony tail, and had freckles on her face. She wore a light brown cowboy hat on her head, a white and green short, jean skirt, with a belt, and an apple for the buckle and brown western boots with three apples on each.

With her were three other girls and one guy. The guy had red dreadlocks hair and, Amethyst purple eyes. He wore a light red shirt, under a dark red jacket, spiked knuckle braces on his fist, green jeans, and red and yellow shoes.

One of the older girls had pink hair, with a red hair band, and jade green eyes. She wore a red dress and red boots.

And the last girl had brown hair tied up in two pony tails, and had crystal blue eyes. She wore a light brown top, brown shorts, and matching boots.

the five were knocking apples out off tree's, by kicking, punching, hitting them making them fall into baskets.

Everyone then got their basket filled. The then picked them up and headed to the barn. After setting the baskets down, the four then sat down on some hay.

"I appreciate y'all helping me out today." the girl in the hat said, "I really needed to get as many apples as I can before it gets cold."

"Don't mention it Applejack." the girl in pink said.

The brown haired girl then wiped the sweat off her head, before saying,

"Well I'm beat."

"That's rare hearing that from you, Sticks." The red one said.

"Alright we can take a break." Applejack said, while reaching behind her and pulling out a crate, with bottles of apple cider. She then handed a bottle to each of her friends, before taking one for herself. The four then sat in silence for a few minutes, before Applejack, tried to break the silence.

"So... are you guys looking forward to fall coming up?"

"I guess." the pink haired one said.

"So what are you both doing after school ends?" Applejack asked Amy and Sticks.

"Meh, I was just gonna going home." Sticks said.

"I don't know yet." Amy said, "What about you Knuckles?"

"I was just going to stay here and help out the Apple family."

"Wait what about the Master Emerald?"

"I wouldn't worry about that, I worked it out."

"Ooookay."

"So what's after school for you Applejack?" Sticks asked.

"Nothing much I was just planing on staying here. The past years been a bit too much for me. After all this I just wanna take it easy for a while."

"Yeah I get ya. I was actually kinda hoping for the same thing. It's been a heck of a ride lately." Amy said.

"Yeah. To think all of this happened, mainly because of Eggman." Sticks said.

"Or that it was mostly one guy, causing so much trouble." Knuckles said,"And don't even get me started on the trouble he caused, by what he brought upon Mobius."

"Trust me, when ya'll showed up I already got a good idea." Applejack said.

"Well I'm just looking forward to just enjoying school, without having anything to worry about." Amy said.

"Let's hope so." Knuckles said, "But i'll admit, I'm going to miss, beating up his robots and the thrill of trying to save the world."

"And how often did you do it in comparison to Sonic?" Amy asked, with a sly tone, resulting in Applejack and Sticks laughing, while Knuckles only gave an unimpressed look.

"Oh your one to talk. How many times were you captured and had to be rescued. At least when I was around I did something."

"Hey I did stuff."

"Yeah, after you were rescued."

"... Okay so you got me there."

The four then shared a laugh together, as they continued to make jokes about each other.

In another part of town in a yellow house we hear the sound of two crying babies. We now see inside and see two said babies, one a girl with orange hair and light blue eyes and a boy with brown hair and matching eyes, both crying in the arms of a girl with pink poofy hair, with sky blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a pink heart, under a blue short sleeve coat, a pink skirt, with yellow and blue balloons on the side and blue boots. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cloths were a mess, all covered in flour and was about ready to cry herself. The house wasn't in better shape, as it was in just as much as her. Baby food was splattered every where, baby toys scattered all over the floor, also covered in flour. Just then there was knock on the door. Once she heard it, got exited and bolted to it, she opened the door, to see a boy with wild green hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red vest, over a white t shirt, blue jeans, with a brown fanny pack, and red and white sneakers. Once she saw who it was her expression dropped back, to what it was before.

"And a hello to you, as well Pinkie." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Manic. I just thought you might have been the Cakes." Pinkie said.

"Okay since I'm not wanted I'll just leave and-"

"No wait! Please stay. I could really use the help."

Manic then smirked to himself, before saying,

"Alright if you insist."

"Oh thank you. Pound and Pumpkin have been crying for hours and nothing I've done is helping."

"Well have you feed them?"

"Yes, I feed them and changed their diapers and burped them, and they don't want to fall asleep for their nap, and I don't know what else to do!"

Pinkie then started crying herself. Manic then sighed, before putting a pacifier, he picked up from the floor, in her mouth, as she sucked on it.

"Now that you've calmed down, I think I know what to do. Hey Pound and Pumpkin"

The twins then turned their attention to Manic. He then went to an open part of the room, before rubbing his medallion. After he did a drum set appeared in front of him. A smirk stretched across his face, before he started banging on them as wildly as he could. As he continued to play the twins started laughing and bouncing on Pinkies lap. He then grew his hedgehog ears and tail. Seeing that it stopped the twins from crying, Pinkie was baffled, to say the least. The twins were crying for hours and almost nothing she did, could make them stop. Now seeing that Manic was able to stop them no problem. She was at a loss for words, the pacifier dropped from her mouth. Once he wrapped up his playing Pound and Pumpkin then clapped like no tomorrow. Manic then got up to the giggle babies and took them in his arms.

"You guys wanna try?"

The twins responded by, shaking their heads yes and trying to grab Manics drum sticks.

Manic then took the twins to his drums and sat back down. He then gave one of them a drum stick, that they both gladly took.

"Go ahead. Jam out."

The two then banged on random parts of the drum, using the drum sticks and started banging on random parts of the drum, seemingly having the time of their lives. Flash forward to later we see the twins sleeping soundly in Manic's arms. He then stood up from his seat and went upstairs. He then came across what appeared to be their room. He then went over to their bed and tucked them in. He then left the room and quietly shut the door. He then went downstairs, to see Pinkie Pie still in the same position she was in before. Manic then waved his hand in front of her face. No reaction. He then snapped his fingers in front of her. No reaction. Manic then thought for a moment, before an idea came to his head. He then went to the fridge saw a brown bag with Pinkie's name on it. He then opened it up and found what he was looking for. He then pulled out a cupcake. He then broke it under her nose. Once she caught a whiff of the scent. She inhaled deeply and audibly and exhaled quietly. She then grabbed Manic's shoulder and stood up and stared at him, in the eyes and said,

"Teach me your ways!"

Later that day Manic and Pinkie Pie cleaned up the house and were now doing the dishes.

"So how did you know what to do? Usually anything I do doesn't work." Pinkie asked.

"That's just it. I didn't."

"Huh?"

"This isn't the first time I've babysitted. I don't know what the kids want or need. I just try to appeal to the kids to what they would want or need, if the other things they need didn't work."

"Wow. All this time I could've tried that with my drums a long time ago, instead of covering myself with flour."

"Hehe, yeah."

After the two of them finished the dishes, Manic then sat on the couch, fallowed by Pinkie, who flopped on the couch and her eyes were drooping.

"Ah what a day. I fell like I could just-"

Pinkie was then cut off by her own snoring.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Pinkie."

Pinkie then fell onto Manic's shoulder, resulting in a small blush from him. But he then smiled and then ran his fingers through he pink poofy hair. Just as he was the door then opened and in came a man with orange hair and wearing a white hat and an apron and a woman with pink hair and wearing a yellow dress with an apron.

"Pinkie we're back!" The man called out.

The two then turned there heads to where the two were. When they did, they were speechless.

"Uh... did you two... need sometime alone?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Cakes, we just finished everything and Pinkie just feel asleep. Please don't tell her what I'm doing."

"We won't." Mr Cakes reassured.

"Thanks." Manic then picked up Pinkie bridle style, "Well we'll see ya later."

Manic then walked out the door with Pinkie in his arms, as he walked down the street, a noticeable smile then stretched across her face.

In another part of the city as it was getting dark, a big explosion came from the back yard of a house. In the smoke was coughing. When the smoke cleared a blond haired teenage boy with two pony tails, baby blue eyes. He wore safety goggles over his eyes, an orange shirt, under a white lab coat, blue shorts and red and white shoes. Two others then came out also wearing lab coats and safety goggles. One was a boy with black hair with red streaks, with blood ruby eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red Black Arms symbol, black jeans, and white and red hover shoes.

The other was a girl with bright red and yellow sunset hair, and cyan eyes. She wore a cyan blouse, blue jeans, and black high heel shoes.

"Well that test, blew up in my face." the blond boy said, whipping the charcoal splotches off his face.

"Literally. Did we figure anything out at least?" the girl asked.

The blond boy then took a nearby laptop and started typing.

"No, nothing Sunset."

The black haired boy then, took the laptop, and began typing in something else. His facial expression then changed. As he kept typing, the screen began to distort, red and purple. The other two looked at the screen.

"What is Shadow?" The blond boy asked, confused of what was happening.

"Tails, I think that you may have cracked something." Shadow said, as he kept typing.

The screen then formed, something of a face, with one eye glowing yellow, and almost heard a familiar evil robotic laugh, causing Shadow and Tails, to gasp in horror.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"We have to tell the others about this." Shadow said, as he and Tails went back into the house, as Sunset fallowed asking.

"Guys what is it?"

Flash forward to tomorrow, where we see the group gathered in front of the entrance, as he showed, them the laptop.

"That's impossible, we defeated him last year." Sonic said.

"Yeah well we thought Eggman was gone but it turns out he was here." Shadow said.

"Guys come on if this guy is here, we can take him." Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"Rainbow I don't think that you get what we're up against here. This is the same guys who defeated Sonic and helped Eggman took over Mobius."

"Well he was defeated right?"

"Yeah well it wasn't easy." Silver said, "We seriously had our backs against the wall."

"Yeah that was those were the worst six months of my life." Amy said, shuttering.

"Come on if he was defeated, then we can do it again." Rainbow said.

"Don't underestimate him." Sonic said, "I did and that lead to my down fall."

"Look guys. I don't know much about this guy, but i'd like to just focus on school right now. Can we just do that for now and worry about this later?" Applejack asked.

"We did that before and we almost didn't make it out." Shadow reminded her.

"Shadow relax getting worked up about this isn't going to help us." Fluttershy said.

"Alright fine but after school we get to work on this."

As the group entered the school, two motorized sounds could be heard approaching. Just then two motorbikes pulled up into the parking lot. One with a black and white flame design and one plain green. The two individuals had helmets on their heads and yellow tinted glasses over their eyes. The two then removed the gear reveling the first one to be a teenage male black spiky hair, with brown eyes and peach skin. He wore a white t shirt with a black symbol of the Unversed on the chest, under a black sleeveless vest, black jeans, and red, blue and black shoes.

The other was also a male, with slightly tan skin, green hair, with three strands sticking up on both sides of the back of his head and had brown eyes. He wore a green shirt, jeans under a brown leather belt, with matching gloves and boots, and a yellow bandanna around his neck.

The two then stared at the school, for a few minutes.

"Ready for this?" the black haired one asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't be exited to be sitting in a chair doing nothing, being lectured on stuff we don't even need to know?" the green haired one said, sarcastically.

"*sigh* Look Jcruz, I know you'd rather be out there blasting stuff, but you know that they're around here somewhere and we need to find them."

"I know Jin. But why couldn't we have done this during the summer? It would have saved us a bunch of time."

"How would you have reacted if we told them all of this if they didn't even know us? They'd think were lying and/or we were nuts."

"Meh, you make a good point."

"Just stomach one day."

"Okay, it means saving the Multiverse. Lets go."

As Jcruz started walking Jin put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hold up. We still need to wait for the others."

"Yeah where are they anyway?"

Just then they heard metal rattling sound behind them, along with a big splash, fallowed by another rattling sound. After it stopped. Another teenage boy walked up to them. His hair was Navel Blue and spiky. His skin was peach and his eyes were completely black. He wore a white t shirt under a sea green vest, blue jeans, and green and white shoes.

"Here I am." said the boy, in a deep grizzly voice.

"Ya sure took your sweet time Damian."

"I like to make an entrance."

"Sure, an entrance that no one would suspect." Jin said sarcastically.

"Hey no one was watching."

The two only rolled their eyes.

"Hey where's Lee?" Jcruz asked.

"Right here." another teenage boy said, in a low voice, as he spontaneously appeared behind the two, causing them to jump.

The boy had pitch black hair, pale white skin, and purple eyes. He wore a white t shirt, with a black Suicide Squad skull on the chest, under a black leather jacket, with multiple pockets, a hood, and a crescent moon, on the back, and black jeans.

"Quit doing that!" Jcruz exclaimed.

"Yeah, just because you can pop out of anywhere you want doesn't mean you have to." Jin said.

"I know."

"Lets just get inside. We got things to learn and a Multiverse to save." Damian said.

"I'll do one of those things." Jcruz said, as the four walked in.

"Then whose going to save the Multiverse?" Jin joked.

"Very funny." Jcruz said, sarcastically.

**Hey guy's JintheVoidMaster finally back here with the first chapter of the third installment of Equestria Girls and Mobian Boys. Sorry that this took so long and if it's kinda boring, but this just establishing the story. Things will pick up in the next chapter. But until then i'll see you on the other side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the students of Canterlot High School, walked through the hallways, the four boys from outside, know as Jin, Jcruz, Damian, and Lee entered the building. As they walked down the hall, several students, eyed them, having not have seen them before.

"They're staring at us." Lee whispered, clearly irritated.

"Just ignore them, Lee. It's normal, for them to. Just give them some time and they'll stop." Damian replied.

"Well I don't like either." Jcruz said, "Especially how some of them are checking us out."

The boys then looked to the side and see some students eyeballing them.

"Don't worry this is high school, it's not anything serious." Jin reassured.

"Well i'm just hoping it stays that way." Lee said.

"I still don't understand why I have to be here, you know I already went to school, right?" Jcruz said earning him an unimpressed, skeptic look at him, from his friends, "Okay it was I military school I spent most of my life in, where they taught me how to be a mercenary, and how to handle a Wispon, but I was still being educated."

"Well now you get to be educated in calculus and health." Jin said.

"My health is fine."

"Says the guy who eats whole pizza's at a time."

Jcruz then lifted up his shirt showing his skinny stomach.

"Does this look like I need help?"

"Have you looked on the inside?"

"... Okay... so maybe I do have a health problem... but I'm a wolf cut me some slack. Plus it's not like Damian is any different."

"Hey when I do it I eat fish, which is something that has actual protein factors in it. And put your shirt down, people are staring."

They looked around and saw indeed people stood in bewilderment and some girls had blushes stretch across their faces. Jcruz then immediately put his shirt down and returned his attention to his freinds.

"Anyway while we're here we need to act like normal humans, while we can. So I don't want to see any ravenous behavior or any fireballs flung, unless it's an emergency."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jcruz said clearly unhappy.

"Unless you want to blow our cover no. Look I don't like not having to use my powers either, but we need to lay low until we find 'them'." Lee said.

"*sigh* Alright fine. But once we find them I start shooting and ask questions later."

"Alright fine. But right now lets focus on getting through the day. So where do you guys go first?" Jin asked.

The boys then pulled out sheets of paper they had in their pockets.

"I have chemistry first." Damian said.

"I got algebra." Lee said.

"I have gym." Jcruz said.

"So do I." Jin said, "Okay we all meet up again at lunch."

Later that day Jin and Jcruz went into the gym.

"I guess I don't have to ask you if your ready?" Jin asked.

"Of course not. Remember who you're talking to." Jcruz responded, with confidence.

"Alright let's do this."

Class then started and Jin and Jcruz sat with the other students, facing the coach.

"Alright everyone. I know your all disappointing that this is your last year of this class, but we'll make the most of it." The class was silent, "Your silence only means you agree with me."

"This guy needs to take lessons in pep talks" Jin whispered to Jcruz.

"This is not what I had in mind, when we walked in." Jcruz whispered back.

"Well since I don't have anything in particular planned today we do the warm ups I set in the class."

"Great." Jcruz said sarcastically.

"Well lets make the most of it."

Later we see Jcruz doing push up's. In fact he did about a hundred push ups. Then did more. With bricks on his back. That he took some where off the campus. Jin then looked at his friend and only now noticed what he was doing. He then quickly got up and bolted to him.

"Dude, what are you doing?!"

"Oh come on no ones watching... me."

Jcruz looked up and saw the whole class looking at him. He then quickly got up and removed the bricks from his back and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh... bathroom break?"

"Good idea."

The two then bolted to the locker room and locked themselves in the stall, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one." Jcruz said.

"Well at least you're making a good first impression. But next time keep it to a minimum."

"Right. I just hope we don't get swarmed when we get out of here."

"If we do, you just leave that to me. Let's just get out of here before others come in."

The two then attempted to sneak out the other students saw them and tried to approach them. Jin's hand glowed red, before the students feet glowed the same color before they all fell down.

"Nice one."

"Thanks. But next time don't be a show off."

"Noted."

As the two left Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles saw the whole scene unfold.

"I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Silver asked.

"No I saw it to." Sonic said.

Shadow then gave a suspicious look.

"What is it Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

"Something about that guy with the black hair felt familiar. I think we need to keep an eye on those two."

Meanwhile in Chemistry class Damian, had a lab coat and safety googles on. He then mixed some chemicals together, resulting in it turning green and fizzing. His teacher then approached him.

"I say. Other than Twilight you've had the least amount of struggle out of the class."

"What can I say? I've always been a wiz at this."

"That's an understatement. Maybe one of you should teach the class."

"Talk to principal about it. Maybe she can make that happen."

"I'd be happy to."

We now see Lee sitting in algebra and couldn't care less about what was happening.

"*sigh* This is so pointless. I'm with Jcruz on this one. Why do we even need to be here? Those guys can handle themselves." Lee thought.

The teacher noticed that Lee wasn't paying any attention.

"Hey are you paying attention young man?"

"*sigh* Yes ma'am."

"Okay then. Why don't you come up and solve these problems then."

Lee then sighed before walked up to the board and wrote down the answer to the three questions on the board, leaving the teacher surprised.

"May I sit down now?"

"Uh... Yes."

As Lee sat back down he thought to himself.

"Geez, I'm so lucky I took this class before I left school. All the more reason I shouldn't be here."

Later that day lunch time and the four friends gathered at a table.

"So how was your day so far guys?" Jin asked.

"Easy." Damian said.

"Boring." Lee said.

"What about you two? Did Jcruz shot any fireballs and blow his cover?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that reckless." Jcruz said.

"Sure your not."

"*sigh* So tell me exactly why were not talking with them" Lee said, gesturing the Mobians and the girls.

"I told you Lee, we're waiting for The Deadly Six to show up. When they do then we step in and introduce ourselves to them."

"How do we know they'll trust us. I mean us showing up at the last minute and saving the day. Don't you think that's a little bit suspicious?"

"You got a better idea?"

"*sigh* No."

"Look I know it doesn't sound like the perfect plan, but no plan is. Just ask Damian."

"It's true." Damian admitted.

"Well I for one am actually wishing they show up, before things get too boring here." Jcruz said.

"Be careful what you wish for. You just may get it. Not always pretty." Lee said.

"Ah don't be such a downer Lee."

"It's hard not to be ya know."

"Oh right. Sorry."

We now shift the focus back to the main group.

"So how was your first day guys?" Tails asked.

"We got a new student in chemistry." Twilight said, "And it looks like he became the new class favorite."

"Sounds like you've got some completion Twi." Rainbow said.

"Twilight, with competition? Never thought I'd hear that before." Rarity said.

"Well the guy looked like he knew what he was doing the whole way through." Twilight said.

After Twilight said that a thought came to Shadow.

"Just like us."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked, before realizing what he meant, "Oh no you can't be serious. They can't be from another world. Could they? No, it has to be a coincidence."

"And they couldn't be from Mobius. I mean we have all the emeralds and Mephiles' sword and their the only way to travel across the Multiverse. At least as far as we know." Tails said.

"They also couldn't have come from Equestria. They don't seem out of the ordinary." Sunset said.

"Maybe because they really are from this world." Applejack insisted, "Not every new thing that comes into our lives is related to saving the world."

"Actually that's exactly what happens, every time." Pinkie said.

"Your not helping. Look we can't just assume everything. Besides we agreed to talk about this stuff after school."

"Alright alright." Shadow said, "But don't blame any of us if this comes back to bite us."

Later that day Sonic and Twilight sat down for their next class, as Damian and Jcruz entered the same class as they took back seats to keep a closer eye on them. Just then a loud crashing was being heard and felt through the hall.

"What is that, an earthquake?" Sonic asked.

"It can't be." Twilight said.

Just then the door to the classroom broke open as Zavok blasted open the door and walked in. The class looked at him in shock.

"It's him." Jcruz whispered to Damian.

Damian only smirked at the large man before saying.

"This'll be fun."

Zavok then shifted his look to Sonic.

"Hello blue nuisance."

"Zavok?!"

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten me. I'll keep that in mind as I rip you limb from limb."

"Not happening big guy."

Sonic then charged his electric powers and spin dashed at Zavok. He then grabbed Sonic with his bare hands. Zavok's hand then glowed a molten orange as Sonic started smoking before he burst into flames, causing Sonic to blast back as he was flung the window with Sonic covered in singe marks. As Zavok walked to the fuse box he left scorched footprints in his wake. He then placed his molten claws on the fuse box making the wall explode. He then jumped out and walked over to Sonic, who got up.

"I see you got some new powers to. I can take you on no matter what you got."

"Maybe so but can you take on all of us with new powers?"

The rest of the deadly six then appeared next to Zavok.

"Okay. Maybe I spoke too soon"

"Not quite Sonic." Rainbow said as she and the others came out.

"Nice of you guys to join me."

"Yes. Now we can make all of you suffer at once."

The team then charged in at The Deadly Six with their new powers as, Jin and Lee then entered the class room, to see it had become a smoldering wreck. Jin and Lee then look at Jcruz, assuming he did this.

"Hey don't look at me it was him." Jcruz said pointing outside. The four then went to the hole in the wall to see the heroes fighting The Deadly Six.

"Should we help them?" Damian asked.

"Yeah can we please? I've been waiting for some action." Jcruz asked.

"No." Lee said, "Let's see what they do on their own."

"But Lee!" Jcruz said.

"No but's Jcruz."

"I agree." Damian said.

"Oh come on! Jin back me up here."

"Alright alright. How about this? We see what they do on there own first and if they need us we step in." Jin said

"Fine." Jcruz grunted.

Sonic sparked his lightning zipped at Zavok and spin as he pushed him back as Zavok tried to push him back as he left scorch marks in the road. After Zavok stoped and his claws started to glow orange. As the did Rainbow came in from the side with her speed and elbowed Zavok right in the gut, forcing him into a tree.

"You two have some spunk in you. Let's see how much."

Zavok's hand then glowed brighter before smashing the ground, making it crumble before him and lava spew from the ground. The two leaped and dashed across, stearing clear of the lava. The two then jumped in at him before Zavok grabbed both of then before conking them both together before smashing them into the ground,, leaving imprints of them. The cracks below then filled with lava, casing them both to jump in pain. Zavok then spin kicked Sonic in the face, throwing him away. He then stepped forward to him cracking his knuckles as steam came out of them. As he approached Rainbow came up from behind and grabbed Zavok in a chock hold.

"Back off you big bully!" Rainbow yelled.

"Why you!"

Zavok then grabbed Rainbow's hands and torched them making her let go and scream in pain. He then punched her in the face, giving her a black eye and a bloody nose. With Zavok distracted Sonic rushed in with a lightning dash and forced him into the school.

"You alright Dash?" Sonic asked, helping her up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Not for long!" Zavok said, approaching them with flaming bricks, from the wall.

As he threw the bricks, Sonic and Rainbow moved from side to side. As they did Zavok charged in and slashed his claws of lava at them, making them scream in pain, before they fell to there knee's. Zavok then grabbed Sonic's shirt. Just then a sharp pain came behind Sonic's back. Rainbow gasped as she saw a dagger in his back. Sonic's face then started turning purple as he started coughing.

"Thank you Zazz. Now I can make him suffer more." Zavok said.

Rainbow tried to get up but Zavok grabbed Rainbow by the neck.

Just then Knuckles rushed in and punched Zazz in the face.

"You'll pay for that."

Zazz then sent out a wave of sludge at Knuckles, who then blocked by forcing up a wall from the road. After that Applejack smashed through it sending rock shards at Zazz, cutting his skin, making him laugh maniacally.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Applejack asked, before punching Zazz in the face. And again. And again. And again. And again. But he only laughed louder and louder with each hit, "What's it gonna take with you?!"

Just then a dagger was stuck into Applejack's arm as she screamed in pain and her face turned purple. After that an ear splitting shriek, making Zazz let go, to cover his ears. After that an explosion, hit him from above. He tuned to see Manic and Pinkie did it.

"That'll teach you to mess with my brother." Manic said, before shrieking again, this time louder than before, making Zazz scream in pain.

Zazz then sent a sludge wave at him, to make him stop. Manic then summoned his drums and started pounding, making the earth shake as a moat crumble around them as the sludge wave went in. Pinkie then stepped on the drums before throwing whole bags of marshmallows from her hair, blowing up in Zazz's face. As that happened Knuckles and Applejack struck his back pushing him at Pinkie, who shoved a bag of marshmallows in his mouth, before they exploded. But Zazz only laughed louder. His claws then glowed purple as he turned to Knuckles and started slashing, as he doged and blocked, after forming rock claws. The two locked their claws swiping back and forth trying to hit each other. Knuckles then struck Zazz in the gut, making him gasp for air. Knuckles then slammed down on Zazz's head, making a cloud of smoke. In the smoke, Knuckles could be heard grunting in pain as he staggered out, with a purple cut mark on his chest. Zazz then lunged at Knuckles and started swiping again, and again, before Applejack grabbed his claws and started punching him as the poison ate away at her and Zazz started lossing teeth and his nose and mouth started bleeding. But when his teeth fell out he grew new teeth that glowed purple. When Applejack threw another punch Zazz dogged and bit down on Applejack's arm, making her scream in pain as the purple on her face got deeper. She tried to shake him off, but he held on tighter than a wolf to it prey. Manic then came up from behind and shrieked, making Zazz let go. Zazz then pushed Manic into the pool of poison.

"Manic no!" Pinkie yelled, before reaching in and trying to pull him out. When she did he was he was covered in poison and his face turned purple like Knuckles and Applejack, except he was passed out, as Pinkie tired to wake him up, "Manic can you hear me? Please wake up!"

Manic then coughed weakly, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Pink-ie." Manic said, weakly. "Look out!"

Pinkie then turned and shoved a marshmallow bag in Zazz's mouth, blowing him back and getting punched/kicked by Knuckles and Applejack, growing weaker from the poison.

"Pinkie get Manic out of here." Knuckles said.

"But what about you two?"

"We'll be fine now get Manic out of here."

Reluctantly Pinkie picked Manic up and started running. But before she got too far Zazz shot poison stingers at Pinkie's back, resulting in her screaming in pain, before collapse from the poison.

"Pinkie no!" Applejack yelled.

Applejack tired throwing a punch at Zazz but was too weak from the poison, so Zazz caught is and stabbed her again in her lungs making her gasp for air. Knuckles then jumped behind with his fist raised, about to punch Zazz but he moved out of the way and punched Applejack.

"NO! Why you!" Knuckles yelled, before swinging his spiked boulders at him, moving slower from the poison, before being met with the same fate and got stabbed in the lungs gasping for air, before getting slashed down, and collapsing.

We now cut to Sticks, throwing a vine, that shot from the ground at Zeena, who proceeded to do the same thing, trying to push the other back. While she was distracted Sonia pulled out her blaster and shot a laser at Zeena, forcing her into the side of the school. Sticks then leaped into the air and swung a vine with thorns downwards. Zeena then held up her arm, letting the vine wrap around it. Then surprisingly she pulled Sticks down and kneeing her in the gut, taking the air out of her. She repeated this process a few times before Sonia blasted the vine as Sticks fell to the ground.

"Are you alright Sticks?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah *cough* I'm fine."

"You won't be for long." Zeena said.

She then made a line of huge thorns rise from the ground at the two. The jumped out of the way but gave Sonia a gash in her arm, causing her to bleed and scream in pain, as she held her arm. Sonia then growled before blasting Zeena, who doged out of the way, before throwing more thorns at the two. Just then they stopped, glowing purple, as Twilight stepped in. She then threw the thorns back at her as Zeena blocked it with a giant root than was pulled from the ground. She then directed it at Twilight, who then used her magic to direct it out of the way. Sonia then surffed down the root with her blaster as the barrel glowed gold with her magic. She then blasted Zeena, which made her scream in pain as the light burned her and pushed her into a tree as it caught fire. Zeena then got back up and glared angrily at the three, before making the tree throw the burning leaves at the them, as they hid behind a rock.

"What do we do?" Sticks asked.

"We wait for her to run out of shots and then we attack."

The flaming leaves then stopped. After they did Sonia blasted the boulder she and Sticks were behind, sending shards of rocks flying. Sticks then used her powers to use roots to fling the rocks at Zeena, who took their impact, giving her a few bruises and a bleeding lip. Twilight then used the chance to use her magic to encase Zeena in the rock pieces as she crushed her. Sonia then blasted a stream of light in the rock, as the rock glowed gold, before exploding, as Zeena landed face first on the pavement.

"Alright!" Sticks cheered.

"You'll pay for that!" Zeena, yelled in fury as she got up.

She then grabbed the ground and whipped it as large roots shot from the ground and grabbed Sticks, Sonia and Twilight. The three struggled to get out but when they did the grip only tightened on them, making it hard to breath. Sonia tried the reach the trigger on her blaster but couldn't reach it as the grip on the roots tightened. She tried again and barley able to get her finger on it but was able to push it enough to blast herself out, as she fell to the ground. She then picked up her blaster and was about to blast Sticks and Twilight out, before she was pulled down by vines from the ground, restricting her movement. As she struggled to break lose Sticks and Twilight were being beaten into the ground by the root again and again, before she was left in the ground, battered and bruised, not moving, before also being restricted by the vines. Just then she was hit with Twilight and Sticks, five times before being smashed on a sewer lid, as they could barley maintain consciousness, before being dropped on the ground.

Now with Amy as she swung her hammer at Zomom, pushing him at Tails, who used his wind to blow him at Fluttershy, who was suddenly backed up by two bears, who caught him, before she used her psychokinesis to blast him back. But when he hit the ground, it violently vibrated, throwing them all off balance. When Zomom got back up up he jumped and mad the earth shake again making the three stumble. Amy then threw her hammer at Zomom's head, making him stop. Tails and Fluttershy ran in and punched him at the same time in the gut with wind and psychokinesis which resulted in him landing flat on his back.

"Did that do it?" Fluttershy asked.

"It should've, considered how much this guy weighs I don't think he'll be getting back up." Tails predicted.

Zomom then beat his hands on the ground as the ground shook more and more.

"I don't think he needs to be up. This guy can be lazy and fight."

The three were then knocked down, before Zomom shot up into the air. Tails then saw him coming down at the three. Reacting fast Tails blew Amy and Fluttershy away, before Zomom landed smack dab on Tails.

"TAILS!" Amy and Fluttershy yelled.

Fluttershy then forced him off Tails with her psychokinesis, only to see Tails on the ground with seemingly his all his bones broken.

"Tails are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked frantically.

Tails only groaned in pain.

"I think thats a no." Amy said, "You'll pay for that!"

Amy then rushed in at Zomom and swung her hammer as fast and has hard as she could smacking him around as much as she could. With one last hit she smacked him into a tree. Only for him to bounce back and smack right into Amy as she crashed into the schools wall, before slowly falling off.

"Ow. Ok...maybe I misjudged the affect of that attack."

Amy got up slowly as she was hurt. But as she did the earth stared shaking again, as Zomom jumped up and down, before jumping up and down at Amy. She tried to get out of the way but fell over from the vibrations and Zomom struck her legs, as she screamed in pain as the force from the fall broke her legs and wasn't able to move.

"AMY!" Fluttershy yelled.

Fluttershy then ran in with her hands glowing as she tried punching Zomom off Amy, but to now avail. She tried hitting harder, but that didn't work either as Zomom started laughing at her.

"Hahaha. Is that suppose to hurt you wimp. You can't hurt me. Your too weak to stop me."

Getting angrier she gathered all her power and in one blast she was able to knock him off. She then went after him and shoved him through the school, before smashing him on the ground as she left a stream on the road, She then picked him up and threw him up into the air, before throwing him higher and higher. She then flew above him and smashed him back on the street. She then wailed punch after punch at his face, each strike getting deeper into the ground. Until her punches slowed, as her power ran out. When she did Zomom caught her fist, before punching her out of the cratter. He then jumped into the air before coming back down and smashing her abdomen, causing her to shriek in pain, as she couldn't get up now.

Shadow skated in as he froze the ground in ice at Master Zik before his fist envelop in spiked ice. He then threw his fist at him as he blocked it with his wooden staff, before he struck Shadows chest with the small end, as it took took the air out of him before smacking his his body. Just then his body was shielded with a diamond shield, blocking the strikes. Silver then came in as his hands glowed cyan as he ran in at Zik and forced his palm at his abdomen, forcing him into a tree.

"You alright Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Thanks guys. Come on!"

The three then rushed at Zik with their powers lit up. Zik then got back up as water suddenly circled around him. He then sent a giant wave at them as they were washed away. Shadow then used his ice to freeze the water into ice as they were still in it. Silver then lit up. He threw a stream of fire at Zik as it blasted him back as it blew up and a ring of fire. Zik then sprayed water at it and put the ring out.

"Your powers impress me, but not enough to stop me."

"I'll show you."

Silver then threw a fire star right at Zik but he merely countered it with a blast of water, resulting in a cloud of steam, obscuring his vision. Just then two red glows were in the steam before getting stuck with two Chaos Spears, that blew the steam away, revealing Shadow and Sunset. The two two then struck Zik in the back pushing him back and into a diamond cage, formed by Rarity.

"That should keep you contained."

"Not for long!" Zazz yelled.

Rarity was then stabbed in the back with Zazz's poisoned dagger.

"Rarity!" Silver yelled.

She then collapsed to her knees as her faced turned purple.

"You'll pay for that!" Silver yelled before blasting off in a void of fire. He then struck Zik as much as he could as his body started to smoke, the more times Silver hit him. Zik then opened his eyes But just then Silver stopped and chocked. Zik had stuck his staff right through Silver's chest as he stopped moving and he started bleeding.

"Silver!"

Shadow then rushed in and threw ice spears at Zik causing him to doge out of the way. Shadow then went after him as Zik threw a wave at him before Shadow froze it. He then threw Chaos Spears, striking Zik as they shattered the frozen water. Shadow then redirected the ice back at Zik, encasing him before he crushed him as it exploded. Sunset then plucked Zik's staff out of Silver's chest, as he gasped for air as blood dripped from his chest.

"Are you alright Silver?" Sunset asked.

"I...can barley...move." Silver said, trying to catch his breath.

Sunset then slung Silver over her shoulder. Shadow then landed next to them.

"Shadow grab Rarity. We need to get them out of here."

Shadow then nodded before grabbing Rarity. Then all of a sudden another wave came at them and washed the four of them away. Shadow and Sunset then blasted it away with Chaos Blast. The two then threw Chaos Spears at him, which he dogged. The two didn't let up as they threw more spears at him as he ran at them. Shadow then grabbed Zik's staff, who then swung around it and landed a kick on Sunset's face, resulting in her rolling across the street and her dropping Silver. Zik then leaped through the air enveloped in a whirl pool, heading strait for Sunset, jumped out of the way, as Zik landed on the ground and the water dispersed and flooded around them as Sunset was caught up in the wave as she held her breath. She then then threw a spear threw a spear through it right at Zik, making his attack stop, as he rolled of. She then telaported behind him and kicked Zik right on the head, forcing him the other way. She then telaported above him and formed a spear in her hand and was going to finish him off until a sharp pain then struck Sunset through her back, as she fell down . She then pulled what it was and it was one of Zazz's poison dagger. Zik then smacked her with his staff, before jabbing her in the gut, taking the air out of her, and forced what little air she had left out of her. Sunset then laid coughing as the poison coursed through her.

"SUNSET NO! WHY YOU!"

As Shadow swung his fist as Zik, as he matched Shadow hit for hit. As they continued to bash each other, winds of frost blew all over the area. This only got worse as strong winds started to blow, eventually turning into a tornado of water and snow. Inside then two bashed into each other trying to push back the other. Zik swung his staff at Shadow as he ducked out of the way and Shadow's fist were enveloped in his ice magic. He formed four ice spears as he swiped them at Zik as he bashed away his staff and swiped at Zik as they cut into him, before he pushed him through the storm as he was thrown around, before Shadow grabbed him and repeatedly punched him with his fist enveloped in ice. Just then Zik pulled a poison dagger from behind his back before he plunged it into Shadow's stomach. Zik then grabbed it and cut it upwards, on Shadow's body, leaving a giant gash, from its point of origin to across his face, before kicking him out of the storm as it stopped, resulting in him falling flat on his back.

"You...dirty...bastard."

Shadow tried to get up but was too weak from the poison. As was everyone else who was battered bruised, and weakened poisoned and near the point of death. Sonic tried getting up, but was too weak do to Zazz's poison. Zavok then approached him and slammed his foot on him, taking what out what little air he had left in him. Sonic tried sparking his electricity, but he was burnt out.

"Heh. What a shame. I was hoping your new powers would be more up to challenge mine. But it appears I over estimated you." Zavok then grabbed Sonic's neck and started suffocating him, "I'm going to enjoy every last second of this, blue nuisance."

His claw then turned molten again as he prepared to claw at Sonic's chest.

"*gasp* NO!" Rainbow yelled.

"DON'T DO IT!" Tails pleaded.

Their pleas meant nothing to him, as Zavok prepared to swipe at Sonic's heart.

"Well it looks like they need us now. I'd say we should step in now." Damian said.

"Yeah can we now? I got thirty million BTU's in this thing I'm dying to use" Jcruz asked holding up a burst Wispon.

"Well I'm all for it." Jin said, "But the decision has to be unanimous."

The three then looked at Lee, who had his arms crossed and eyes shut.

Zavok got closer to killing Sonic but before he got his chance a purple fire ball, struck Zavoks hand, making him let go and another to his face, pushing him back. Then without warning a spiked shoe kicked him in the face and then in the gut. Orbs of red energy then struck Zeena, making her lose her focus and her vines let go, of Sonia, Stick and Twilight. Red fireballs then struck the ground pushing The Deadly Six back and resulting in smoke. Four shadowed figures then appeared in it.

"Who are you?!" Zavok asked/yelled.

Just then four different colors glowed around the four figures. One red, one purple, one blue, and one green. The smoke then cleared revealing Jin, Jcruz, Damian, and Lee, but all looking different.

Jin was holding a key shaped sword that had gear detail in it and a dragon eye on the hilt. He was also wearing a dark red skin tight leather suit, with blue gloves and boots and a red and blue persona mask.

Jcruz had, two Wispon's in his hands. A burst and a drill, with fiery aura, around his body to go with it and a recon mask covering his face.

Damian's skin was now cyan and had saw blades sticking out of the back of his arms and legs, and his shoes turned into sharp cleats, and also having his shirt off showing very well developed muscles and six pack.

And Lee had a dark aura pulsing through his body, with a ninja mask hiding the bottom half of his face and holding a black scythe.

"Oh no... Not you four again."

"Yes us four again Zavok. You honestly thought we'd let you go? Think again. It's time we brought you six down a few pegs."

"Then bring it on Saw Shark!"

"Careful what you ask for. Lets do it guys!"

The four then charged in at their foes, with weapons raised as the six charged back.

Jcruz charged head in first and drilled strait at Zomom, making him fall back first on Zeena.

Jcruz then jumped into the air, putting his two Wispons together. He then swung his fire drill downwards at them. As he did Zeena pulled Zomom off of her, with her vines, letting her get out of the way, causing a cloud of smoke. Zeena then threw her vines into the smoke. When the smoke cleared she garbed his Burst Wispon. Jcruz smirked under his mask before igniting the vines and blasting Zenna back and torching her in flames, making her scream in pain. Zomom then leaped down in front of Jcruz blowing him back. Jcruz then recovered, flipping back. Zomom then lumped again making the earth shake and Jcruz stumble, before he shoved his drill into the ground throwing the quake back at Zomom making him shake. Jcruz then ran towards him and drop kicked down on his head, before shoving the drill up at him, forcing him into the air, before blasting fire balls at him, making an explosion in the air and fall back to the ground and a smokey mess. Through the smoke Zeena wiped out vines trying to hit Jcruz, as he dogged out of the way, side to side before slashing his drill at her before blasting fire at her again. Growling in anger she dug her fingers in the ground, making vines come up and spread grabbing Jcruz. Putting his Wispon's together again he slammed is into the ground making all the vines disintegrate to ashes. He then rushed at Zeena and fire slashed past her, forcing her into a tree. Zeena then made the tree hurl sharp branches at him. Jcruz then held up his Burst Wispon and blasted them as he moved forward and smoke started to rise. When he got closer he rushed in with his Drill Wispon and struck her right in the abdomen, resulting in her screaming in pain. He then blasted her with his Burst Wispon right at her face sending her flying.

"Alright big guy I got you for three minutes. Lets do this!" Jcruz challenged.

"I'll show you greeny." Zomom said, before he leaped and shook the Earth, which Jcruz avoided by using his Burst Wispon, to blast him into the air, "Hey no fair!"

"I'll show you fair!"

Jcruz then propelled himself at Zomom, with his Burst Wispon, before slashing him with his Drill Wispon, making stop his attack. He then blasted multiple fire balls at him at point blank range, leaving singe marks with each blast. He then put the two weapons together and uppercuted Zomom, launching him, into the air, as Zenna came down. He then blasted himself into the air, and struck Zomom, forcing him onto Zenna, crushing her, preventing either from getting up.

Zazz wildly swung his daggers at Jin, as he deflected the swipes with his sword. Jin the slashed at Zazz's wrist, making him drop one of his daggers, before thrusting at his chest, forcing him into the wall. Jin then turned his attention to Zor, who reached his fog claws at him. Then before they made contact Jin vanished into thin air. He the reappeared behind Zor and slammed a orb of red energy strait on his head, throwing him into Zazz. Jin then jumped in to the air, sword raised high. He then slashed down at the two, before they jumped out of the way before he could hit them, resulting in Jin striking the ground, and formed a massive dust cloud. Wasting no time Zazz thew his other dagger, while Zor threw his fog claws. But the attacks they threw hit each other, resulting in Zor getting poisoned. When the smoke cleared, Jin stood, unscathed. When Zazz saw what had just happened.

"No! Why you!" Zazz said furious.

He then summoned a sludge wave and sent it at Jin. He then put his arms up, before taking the attack. The heroes gasped at the sight. But as the wave cleared Jin had a red energy shield, protecting him. Zazz then screamed in anger as he charged in at him. Jin then lowered his shield as he swung his sword at Zazz, who grabbed it and tried to push him back. Jin then used his free hand to form an energy orb and slammed it into Zazz, forcing him back. He then teleported behind Zazz and rushed toward him with an aura of red energy, around him and gave a good clean slash and couldn't get up. A fog claw then stretched past him. Jin then turned to see Zor, had gotten back up, as the poison stared to eat him up on the inside. Before they got him Jin teleported again, making Zor groan.

"Again with the teleportating. This is so lame."

Zor then formed a thick eerie fog, to obscure Jins sight. But it proved useless as, Jin formed an energy orb and exploded it, clearing the fog and blinding Zor. The world then began to distort, from Jins perspective. He then rushed at Zor before slashing at him, from every angle possible, before he turned and the world returned to normal, as the space around Zor exploded and was weakened. Jin then reapered behind him and slammed his face into the pavement. He then threw him into the air before throwing a large energy sphere at him. It then enveloped Zor before it exploded. Jin then jumped upwards, striking Zor with a mighty slash, before going down with another one, forcing him back down to the ground as he held the blade to his throat.

"Man you are such a downer. And I hang around Lee all day."

"I heard that!" Lee said.

Speaking of Lee. He swung his scythe at Master Zik as he blocked the attacks with his staff. Lee then disarmed him, using his other hand, glowing flaming purple, knocking it out of his hand, before swinging his scythe around and throwing him across the parking lot. Lee then leaped into the air and swung his scythe down at Zik, who back flipped out of the way. He then kicked Lee in the jaw. He then flushed him back with a giant wave. Lee then used his powers the force the wave away. He then rushed in with his scythe and swung it at Zik as he deflected the swipes with his water.

"You're a skilled warrior. Perhaps you should join us."

"No thanks. I'm good"

Lee then threw his scythe on the ground causing the earth to shake and Zik to stumble. He then rushed in and forming another scythe in his hand. He then cross slashed Zik back. Zik then picked his staff back up, before boosting himself up into the air and smacking his staff on Lee's head and used the end to jab at other points on his body and gave a swift kick to his gut, forcing him into a tree. Lee then looked up and saw Zik coming at him. As Zik swung his staff down on him, before Lee grabbed it and kicked him away and grabbed his staff. Lee then pulsed his dark power through the staff. His hands then sparked dark lightning as he forced his palm at the staff sending it a Zik, which stuck right at his chest sending him through a car, a tree, and a boulder. Lee then leaped into the air with a dark windmill shuriken and smashed it right at Zik, who rolled out of the way. Lee then threw a dark rope at him and got his neck as he wheezed heavily. Lee then pulled him in and kicked him back and fourth, like a paddle ball. Lee then threw him over the yard, as Zik rolled on the ground. Zik then formed a giant wave at Lee, as he ran right to it. Lee then jumped in the water, as he propelled himself through it.

"What the?!"

Lee's hands then glowed purple as the water turned the same color as it went after Zik. It then turned into two rows of spikes that chomped down on Zik, before Lee fallowed suit with his palms still glowing as he struck Zik, pushing him into the pavement, before he breathed heavily, holding his sides.

Damian took on Zavok head on. Zavok then swung his molten claws at Damian's head, as he doged, by bending backwards. He then grabbed his arm, before snapping it downwards and swinging the blades on his other arms at him, making him stagger back. He then charged at him and kept punching, while Damian back flipped away, before slamming his knee into his gut. Damian jumped into the air and slammed his cleats on Zavoks head, forcing him to the ground, before jumping back. Zavok then grunted, before getting up. He then charged at him with body in flames. He swiped his claws at Damian as he deflected them with his blades. Zavok then landed a punch at his gut and blew Damian back, in flames. Damian held his gut from the hit. After that a smile came across his face. The two then charged at each other full on, with fist locked, trying to push each other back. He then kneed his gut before giving him a roundhouse kick to the face, making him scream in pain from the cleats. With him distracted he went behind him and grabbed him and spun him around and threw him into a telephone pole, making it snap in half. Zavok then took the pole and swung it at Damian, who swiftly dogged and flipped over and around the pole before using his blades to slice it in half. He then grabbed the end he cut and swung the electric line at him, sending tons of volts through his body before he fell to his knee's. Damian then ran at Zavok before jump kicking him in the face, forcing him back. He then leaped behind him and grabbed Zavok before forcing one of his horns into the ground. He then started spinning Zavok around as fast as he could. He then took a few steps back and football kicked him up to the sky. Damain fallowed him and jumped higher into the air and spin dashed downwards, giving him a good clean cut. Zavok got back up and growled as he fired up his claws as he smashed the ground making lava spouses erupt and heading towards Damian, as he stood still. Damian looked down at a sewer hole. He then struck the hole making the ground crumble around him, making the hole bigger and the lava flowing, making a large cloud of steam. Zavok looked around looking for Damian. As he did he got beat around, slashed back and fourth before one final hit threw him back.

The Deadly Six then regrouped beaten and broken by the four of them.

"Impossible... He said that this was work... But we're not through yet... Give us everything you got!" Zavok yelled.

"Well they asked for it. Let's give it to them." Jin said, "Do it Lee."

"With pleasure." Lee said.

Lee then formed a giant windmill shuriken, before throwing it at the six, as Jin flew forward and the shuriken joined with the blade of his sword as it still spun. He then swung his blade at all six of them, causing a massive explosion before it imploded back and the Deadly Six were at there knees.

"You may have won the day, but the battle isn't over yet." Zavok declared, "We will meet again."

The Deadly Six then disappeared.

"Well be ready for all of you. And your going down." Jin said.

"Well I'd call that round a success." Jcruz said.

"Not yet" Damian said walking over to the others. He then knelled down before taking a vile with green liquid out. He then injected the substance into Sonic's arm, making the purple mark on his face disappear as he felt better, before going to Knuckles, Applejack, Pinkie and Manic as well, flushing out the poison. Jcruz then walked over to Tails and pulled all his broken limbs in random directions, as his bones cracked, as he winced in pain. He then did the same thing to Amy's legs, as he snapped them back into place, and doing the same thing to Fluttershy, snapping her body back into place.

"You guy will be fine, just give your muscles time to settle." Jcruz said, before walking away.

Lee then walked over to to Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie, Applejack, Knuckles, Sonia and Sonic and formed a dark aura around his hands and used it to bandage them up and stop the bleeding.

"That should help, but you should get that checked out." Lee said.

He then put a folded piece of paper in Sonic's hand.

"Alright you guys should be fine now. Jin get us out of here." Damian said.

"Alright. Chaos Control!" Jin called out, before the four disappeared.

The team then stood in shock at what they saw and that one of them could use Chaos Control.

"Okay seriously, who were those guys?" Manic asked.

"I don't know. But they looked powerful." Rainbow said.

Sonic then unfolded the piece of paper in his hand, that read, 'Meet use here and don't lose this or else there will be consequences'. And had a small map on it.

"Do you think we can trust them?" Silver asked.

"Well I mean they did save us. And with The Deadly Six having new powers we could use some help." Sonic said.

"Now hold up a second. Don't you find it a bit suspicious that we were in trouble and at that precise moment they showed up to help us?" Knuckles asked, "How do we know they're not with The Deadly Six, what if they're even worse. We saw how powerful they were. Hell one of them could use Chaos Control, and didn't his powers seem familiar?"

"I agree with Knuckles." Tails said, "What if they were the reason of what we saw yesterday?"

"That's a good point. If we do go to see them they could just as easily kill us, if we do." Sunset said, "And we'd be at a total disadvantage."

"Well it's not like we have very many choices. In light of what just happened I think that the thing that Shadow predicted is coming and I think that we could use all the help we can get. Plus they did heal the one's of us who got poisoned. I say we take the chance. Any objections?" Twilight said.

"Well...you do have a point. Especially with the Deadly Six being back with these new powers. And if they're back whose to say that others didn't come back?" Shadow asked.

"...Good point. But I think we should be sure of this first." Knuckles said.

"How?"

"I think I know just the guy to talk to."


End file.
